Amnesia Adventure Time
by JayZeeTee16
Summary: Finn and Jake were attacked by a unknown shadow and both of them were unknowingly trapped in a mysterious dungeon. Can they find a way out?
1. New story online

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! While the Spongebob fanfic is still in process, here's my first Adventure Time fanfic called Amnesia Adeventure Time. Just like fanfic Amnesia Sly Cooper, this fanfic is a inspiration to the DLC of Amnesia The Dark Descent, Amnesia Justine. However, unlike the Sly Cooper one, this is focused from the actual game itself, since nobody thought of what the suitors are going to be. Anyway, if anyone like any suggestions, please leave a comment. Thank you!


	2. What happened to us?

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now, it's time to get this fanfic started. The X-Overs fanfic is taking patience for those who wonder why isn't it getting much chapters. Anyway, enjoy the fanfic!

Adventure Time goes to Cartoon Network

Amnesia Details goes to Frictional Games

* * *

On a dark and stormy night, inside a creepy dungeon (which looks exactly like the previous dungeons), where the hero of Ooo and his magic dog/best friend/brother are in its cells. The cells and the entire cellar looks very unsettling and treacherous. In the cellar was nothing but webs, rusty bars, small empty boxes of gold, small amounts of skeletons, medium amounts of small rocks, and a dark, fogyish setting. The floors are very dirty and dusty and nothing but corpses everyone in some corners . Inside the cell was nothing but the duo themselves, whom are literally damaged, exhausted, and knocked out. Whatever happened to them was in a unfortunate fight and it ended very badly, which leaded them to failure. Now, the only thing that is good for them is that they survived. If not, it will be the end of them, especially Finn, since he is the last human remaining. Speaking of him, he starts to wake up, but due to the unknown battle, he got off the bed felt hurt and injured.

Finn groaned in a bit of pain, "Oh man. What just happened?" The human looks around where he is, with a surprised and confusing look on his face. He gets off the floorboards and heading next to the cell's bars. He looks around, wondering what on earth where he is. When looking at the nasty environment, the human strangely started having shivers, but this doesn't stop of what whoever did this to him and his pal. After turning around from the bars, he sees Jake lying on the floor, just about to wake up in a second. Also, he realized something. His weaponry is gone! Now how is he going to defend himself? _Great. Now I'm defenseless. But at least I still have my backpack with me. _He start wondering how he got here, but he doesn't remember what happened to him. The only thing that he remembered is his adventures and former love interests. He wondered what happened to them as well.

The raccoon starts shaking his friends, trying to wake him up. "Jake? Jake! Wake up, man!"

Jake wakes up and groaned, "Aw, man. Is it morning already?"

Finn responded in such, "No, Jake. It's not."

Jake asked in confusion, "What do you mean-" The dog looks around and said in surprise, "What the?! Hey, this is not our house! What's going on?!"

Finn said in a calm tone, "Jake, calm down! I'm about to question of how did get in here too."

Jake asked in still surprise, "Then how did we get here?" He smells around the cell. It seems he's not familiar with this place.

Finn said while wondering what's going on, "I don't know. Kinda think of it, I don't remember what ever happened to us. The only thing I'm remember is our previous adventures."

Jake agreed with realization after sniffing, "Hey. You're right. I don't seem to remember either; well except for my children."

Finn said while glaring at the hallway, "Damn. This part of this weird dungeon doesn't look like any one I remember. What about you?"

Jake answered in response, "Nothing. This hallway smells new to me. I have no idea what type of dungeon this is."

Finn remarked in surprise, "Chip-champ-chop! Not even you recognized this." The human looks around the cell. Then, right in front of him, is a rope, a lantern, and a recorder. He said to the dog, "Hey Jake! Look what I found."

Jake turns with a confused face, "Really? What is it?"

Finn said while looking at the material, "I'm not sure. It looks like a recorder or something."

Jake said with a small frown, "It might be a phonograph though. Spin it."

Finn spin the recorder and a deep demon-like voice came out of it. The rope seems to snap and the lantern falls to the ground.

*The Phonograph*

The Voice said in a deep sinister tone, "Welcome! You are now listening to the sound of my disembodied voice. It will serve you no purpose to look for me, for this is a voice from the past. I bid you welcome to my own well done dungeon. It is my strategy and observation of the people of Ooo - specifically yours. A set of recordings have been prepared to chaperone you through the chambers ahead. There are a few parts to this study and it is up to you - not only to pass, but figure out what tests and elements are important. Please go on, move into the next chamber. Just remember. They can all be saved. There is always a way."

*The Recorder ends*

This message shocked the duo. This sounds like a actual dangerous adventure. It has no mentions of the other dungeons where they went before.

Finn asked with a small O_O face, "Whoa, Jake. Who was that?" The human doesn't seems to regonize this voice.

Jake said not feeling scared, "I don't know, but who ever made that voice is going down. We need to find that voice and take him out."

Finn thinks after scratching his hair, "Well, since you and I couldn't remember what happened to us, maybe we can find some clues for the mystery we about to solve."

Jake smiled with delight, "Good idea, Finn. But first, we need to get out of this cell first."

The dog enlarge his fist and smashed the bars. Finn steps back as his brother does that.

*WHAM!*

Jake said after changing back to his normal size, "Okay, Finn. Let's go."

Finn said suddenly, "Hold on, Jake." The human grasped the lantern. "I was thinking we could bring this lantern with us. Since i'm empty, we can find some oil to light this thing."

Jake said, "Good thinking, Finn."

Finn smiled while walking, "Okay. Let's go."

Then, the duo left the room, looking for an exit. While looking for one, the duo notice a small opening on the floor after crossing the hallway.

Finn said when he looked at the hole, "Jake, check it out. There's something down there."

Jake asked after standing next to him, "What is it?"

The duo looked, wondering what it it. Then, out of nowhere, there is a pinkish figure standing at a corner, looking all emotional. This bring a small chill in the duo's spines.

Finn whispered in confusion, "What is that thing?"

Jake sniffed, "I don't know, but it smell like something from the Candy Kingdom."

Finn agreed, "Yeah."

The duo got off their knees and left the opening.

Finn wonders, "I wonder who is that thing? Maybe a resident we need to save?"

Jake said "That might be a possibility. Whatever it is, we must find out for ourselves."

Finn said, "I know."

* * *

Okay, that is the start of Amnesia Adventure Time! Now since the duo are out of the cell, can they get their memories back and find out who's responsible for this? Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	3. Bonnibel Encounter

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now that Finn and Jake are now in a quest to find an exit, they must go through several challenges and puzzles. Can they manage to survive? Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The hallway is really dusty and a bit dark. The duo looks around for an exit, but suddenly, they ran into tinderboxes on the floor. The human teen confusingly picked up the four tinderboxes and put them inside his backpack.

Finn said in confusion, "Okay, why is there a stack of tinderboxes lying on the floor?"

Jake said after smelling, "Maybe we can use to light things up?"

Finn said, "Might be. I wonder there is any oil around here. So that way, we can see the entire environment."

Jake agreed, "I hope so. I almost can't see a thing in here."

After talking, they finally found an exit. When they open the door, they brought out a surprised look on their faces.

"WHOA!"

The room was horrid. It was full of dried up gum, candy people corpses, and crack-up pieces of peppermint. This give almost a big stung into the duo's hearts. They looked around the cell, with a crazed look on their eyes. They want to know what to the candy people that were in here.

Jake said in surprise, "Holy damn! What happened in here?!"

Finn said, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it was not pretty. They must have done something to the Candy people."

Now, the duo wondering is there anything they can use to get going and wonder what happened to the folk. Until, three bottles of oil, and six laudanum bottles had caught their attention on a table. Finn headed to the table and put the stuff in his backpack, just in case something happens.

Finn smiled, "Alright! We got some oil! And these weird bottles..." He looks at the tags on the bottles. "Lau...dan...um."

Jake said after hearing the word, "Laudanum? That sounds like a mouthful."

Finn said to Jake after observing the bottle, "Hmmm, sounds very weird for a potion. Anyway, should we find some weaponry around here? If we are going to get out of this dungeon, we need to wield ourselves from danger." The last time when Finn didn't have a weapon in the dungeon, he was defenseless. Well, mostly.

Jake said, "I can handle myself, Finn. Its just you that needs a weapon; or is there any one around here though."

Finn sighed, "Right."

Suddenly, a noise is heard. The duo started to look around to find a way out, but they notice that one of the cells has someone inside. When they looked, it was a familiar face.

"Aaaahh! Someone get me out of here! Help!"

The duo shouted, "ICE KING?!" How on earth did Ice King get captured? He's the king of ice!

*SMASH!*

Jake of course smashed the door and Finn untie the ropes, sending Simon free from the bondage.

The wizard said with a smile, "Thanks, guys. I definitely own you one."

Finn asked, "Ice King, what happened to you?"

Ice King sighed, "I don't know. I have no idea or how did I got here." He got up from his knees on the ground.

Jake said in surprise, "Wait. You too?!"

Finn thinks, "I couldn't believe it. It seems that all of us has no memory of what happened to us."

Jake agreed, "Yeah. We really need to figure out a way how to regain our memories back."

Ice King said, "Yeah, we must. But first, we must find my crown. I think its missing."

Finn suggested, "Maybe whoever does this to you must remove it."

Ice King agreed, "That must be why. Oh, and just called me Simon."

Jake said, "Okay, sure."

The human, wizard, and the dog looked around for a weapon and the crown. When he does that, none of the leaving mess of the cell doesn't seem to contain a weapon. Finn suddenly found a shiny red object in the one of the room's cells. The human said, "Jake! I think I've found something."

Jake asked, "Is it a weapon?"

Finn said after opening the gate, "I hope so. It looks all reddish, I believe."

Then, both the duo walk inside the cell. When inside, it turn out to be a familiar sword right next to the crown in Finn's eyes. He recognized this weapon.

Finn said, "Hey! I remember this sword!" He hasn't seen the demon blood colored sword for a while.

Jake agreed, "Me too. You used to have it before you have that grassy one."

Finn yelped, "Aw yeah! I got my sword back. " But stops for a moment. "But wait. Why is this sword laying on the ground for anyway?"

Ice King yelped, "Yes! I got my crown back." Stops, and asked, "Wait, did you said something?"

Suddenly, a groaning noise came out of nowhere.

**"OHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"**

This sound alerted the trio. They swiftly ran into the cell and look for what made that noise.

Jake shivered, "Oh my god! What was that?!"

Finn shivered , "I don't know! But we must stay quiet. Maybe its that pink creature we saw in the hallway."

Ice King shivered, "We must stay calm, you guys. We must stay calm."

The trio started remain silent. As that happened, the figure came out of the shadows. It was a terrible sight. The figure turn out to be an actual princess. The princess' appearance look very terrifying. She has a giant reddish "X" mark on her chest, chains on her left wrist and ankles, and a cartwheel around her neck. Her magenta dress is all torn up and covered with blood. She also has reddish black void eyes smothered with leaking blood, implying a high amounts of sadness and tears. Her hair is now short and messed up. Finn, Simon, and Jake were in shock. They realized this damaged princess.

The trio gasped quietly, "PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM?!" Miraculously that didn't seem to caught the suitor's attention.

Ice King gasped, "What happened to her?!"

Jake said, "That's exactly what we want to know. We saw an opening in the hallway with her in it." The dog sniffed. He said in shock, "Oh, man."

Finn asked, "What is it, Jake?"

Jake explained, "I think PB's been tortured, or in this case, abacinated. I can tell by the blood. The person who did the voice from the phonograph must have done this to her."

Hearing the small whispers, the princess heard the noise.

She moaned in a echoing yet eerie voice, **"Finn? Is that you I hear? Where did you go?" **The damaged princess looks back and forth, wondering if her hero is around.

This line almost frightened the hero. He can't believe that his old crush is now a tortured individual. How can a genius princess could get demolished into a horrid being?

Jake said, "We gotta find a way to avoid her without been spotted."

Ice King said, "I think we should do a distraction. I found out there is an exit on the ceiling. We can use that to get out of here." He pointed to the door that is on the ceiling.

Finn said while looking, "I'm not sure, you guys. By the look on Pebbles, I'm starting to think that they must have done some magic on her. I can tell by the movement."

Jake smiled, "Good observation, Finn. That might be the reason because some magic is very dangerous and it causes side effects."

Ice King snapped, "Hey! I have ice powers, remember? Have it is a side effect."

Finn thinks and comes up with an idea, "Wait. How about you give PB a distraction while me and Jake find the exit, Simon? You can use your magic to give her the chills."

Ice King smiled, "That sounds like a great idea. Since when you became this smart?"

Jake thought, "Maybe some of that smarty glob from the barbecue must be still in his head somewhere."

Soon, Ice King lefted the cell and ran right next to Bubblegum, which cause her to detect the motions.

**"Is that you, my hero?"**, she asked. She turns around and "sees" the Ice King.

Ice King said, "No princess. It's me. Your ex."

The princess-turned-suitor growled while walking towards him, **"You! What have you done to him?!"**

Ice King seductively said while walking backwards, "Well nothing, my dear. Why would I do that?"

Then, the duo watches as Simon lure the suitor away. Now it's their chance!

Jake smiled, "It's working! Now lets go to the exit and get out of here!"

The dog and human went right next to the ceiling door. It turns out to have a lock on it. Jake turned his hand into a key and he unlocked the door. Now they can get out!

Finn smiled, "Yes! Now we can get out of here from this room."

Jake agreed, "Yeah, man! Let's go get Ice King so we can navigate someplace else."

Finn said, "Right."

But, before he can do that, he noticed a note on the table where Bubblegum came out of. He retrieved it from and started reading after backing away from the red lettering on the table stating "Please save me" .

*The Note*

"Finn, my hero. You're probably wondering why are you here. It is because a certain demon from your past has came around and vows vengeance against you. The dungeon you and Jake in is not like the others. Look, I may not be as "hot" as Flame Princess or hyperactive and cool as Marceline, but my mind still remains. Besides, I've missed the times you and I spend together. Sometimes, it doesn't feel the same without you. And forgive me for about not seeing the princess anymore. I understand that you like her more than you did to me, but I only did that because of the world's annihilation. Please help me, Finn. I cannot do this without you. And plus, I understand why I didn't reincorporate your emotions and why you couldn't stand my intelligence. Go now and save everyone from that creature's impromptu. Hurry! Signed, Princess Bubblegum."

Finn can't believe this. Not only he know's about the demon's strategy, but the princess seeks forgiveness from him after all of she's done. She even admitted that she is aware of his previous emotions and understand how Finn feels. The time where the princess said that she doesn't want him to go near FP is unforgivable, but its for the best. Finn's not very sure if he can trust ad believe in her again. After all he been through, he couldn't get a break.

Jake asked, "Finn? Are you alright?"

Finn sighed putting down the note, "I'm fine."

Jake swiftly grab the not and read it. After reading, he said in realization, "Oh. That's why, huh?"

Finn turned to him, "What do you expect? I'm just had it with all of this romantic crap."

Jake said, "Come on, man. Don't worry about it. There's more fish in the sea."

Finn agreed, "Yes, I know. But let's not focus on that right now. We to catch up with Ice King and get out of here."

Jake agreed, "Yeah." He turns, sniffs, and turns back on Finn with a worry face, "But we must hurry. I can smell magic already. And some of it isn't Simon's."

Finn asked in shock, "Wait, WHAT?! We gotta go help him! Come on!"

As quick as a flash, the duo ran straight into the hallway to find the Ice King.

* * *

Now with Ice King...

* * *

Ice King is having a hard time dealing with the young suitor. What kind of magic did the demon put in her? Continuously, Simon tries to fight off PB, but she was a very unhappy princess.

Ice King said while struggling, "Princess, please! We can work this out!" _I hope Finn and Jake could get their asses over here right now._

PB shot blue magic fire blasts to Simon, saying, **"Where is my hero?! Where is he?!"**

Suddenly, the heroic duo came from behind the suitor. This cause her to stop, much to Ice King's relief. "**Huh?"**

He ran to them and sighed in exhaustion, "Thank god you guys are here! Bubblegum is not being a happy camper right now."

Jake shouted, "Yes we now, now come on! We gotta get out of here."

Finn said, "Yeah, let's beat it!"

The trio have ran to the exit, but has the running suitor chasing after them after hearing the conversation.

The suitor said in a happy tone, "**Finn! You came for me! Come back!"**

The trio had managed to go to the exit as fast as they can, but Finn wasn't very lucky. When he is about to climb, Bonnibel swiftly grasp his leg and pulled him from the ladder. After that small rush, she gave her hero an giant hug. The chains of the hug are literally causing the human to felt too tight and life-defying. He made a breath holding face.

Finn screamed loudly, "Aaah! Let go of me, you bitch!"

PB said with a smile and blush, **"Hush now, my hero. It's alright."**

Jake turn back and yelled, "Finn! Hold on! I'll save ya!" The dog turn into a rolling bowling ball and attacked the suitor. It cause her to let go of the struggling hero, who is now catching his breath.

*BOWL!*

She wailed after getting hit, **"OOWW!"**

Finn said, "Thanks, Jake!" The human ran to the exit and climbed up, where the Ice King is waiting. He asked, "You're okay?"

Finn said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jake changed size and threw the suitor to another direction. *THROW* *WHAM!* She has been thrown into a wall.

PB groaned, **"Why does this happened?"**

Without any regret, the dog swiftly run to the ceiling and close the door behind him. "Guys! I manage to keep her down; enough time for us to escape."

Finn said, "Thank god for coming back for me. That was not very adventurous down there."

Ice King said without warning, "Stand back, dawgs. I'll block the gateway." The wizard uses a barricade spell on the door so PB won't get through. On a slight second, the door was knocked on hard several times.

PB behind the door whines, **"NO! STAY! DON"T LEAVE AGAIN!"**

Finn said, "Sheesh, Peebles really should take a chill pill. Come on. We must get going."

Jake shrugged, "Yeah. That princess really should. Maybe later after all of this is over, we could retrieve her."

Ice King agreed, "You bet. Luckily the spell can take on her strentgh."

Then, the trio left. The stomping on the down stop and the suitor said in a sad voice, **"Please, Finn! COME BACK!"**

* * *

Okay, that is it for the chapter. Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	4. The quest begins

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now that the trio shad pass through Peebles, they must figure out a way to find the person responsible for her appearance and find "everyone" in a way. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Now that the trio has escaped from the damaged princess, they must resume into their now quest: find everyone in the cellars, find the main instructor, and get out of the dungeon. Soon, the trio have left the cellar where Peebles is inside a tunnel and find themselves in a room, with three paths up ahead.

Ice King asked in caution, "Okay, what do we do now? We already passed the princess, so what else?"

Finn said, "Well, Simon. The only thing we can do about this weird dungeon is to find more captured prisoners, find the main damn glob behind this mess, and get ourselves out of here."

Jake agreed, "Yeah! Who's ever responsible for this is gotta get ass whooped." Then, the dog looks at the three doors. He wonders what way should they go. He asked the human and wizard in confusion, "Say guys? Any idea where we should go next? One of these doors is our ticket out of this room."

Finn said thinking, "Hmmm..." He looks at the doors with concentration. Of course, he saw the first door. It's all grayish and rusty. The human suggested, "How about we tried that door?"

The two friends said together, "Sure."

Then, the trio went into the first door. When they went inside, it turns out to be a small room with a phonograph in it, leaving the heroes confused. With a confused face, Ice King spinned the phonograph and it started playing.

* * *

*The Phonograph*

The voice from the last phonograph laughed, "Ha ha ha ha ha! This is perfect! Now that we already set up these magnificent puzzles for that magical dog and that delicious hero, we can use these three young ladies as obstacles in case they tried to leave my newly developed dungeon."

The second familiar female spoked, "But master? Why did you manage to get more reinforcements just in case they fail?"

The sister voice explained, "Because sooner or later, I won't be able to do my revenge for myself. Those runts had already failed in the last dungeon, including the Nucket Night and yourself."

The female voice corrected, "It's Bucket Knight, sir. And I'll take regret of my failure."

The sinister voice continued, "You know what I mean. Now, should finish using the tormenting spell for the princess, princess-turned-queen, and this lusty vampire?"

Soon, three groans are heard.

The 1st female voice groaned in confusion, "Oh my dear god. What just happened?"

The 2nd female voice said in agreement, "Yeah. This isn't anything like my kingdom."

The 3rd female voice growled in realization while struggling, "Hey! Get us off of this thing! We're not prisoners, you douchebags!"

The sinister voice said with greet, "Well well well! You ladies are finally up! How grateful of youse."

1st female voice asked in surprise, "WHAT THE?! Let us go!"

2nd female voice agreed, "Get us out this trap right now!"

3rd female voice sighed, "That was the same damn thing I just said to them."

The sinister voice said in intimidation, "Now, now. Let's not pout. All three of you woman are here for a special task of my brand new realm. And in your case, candy lady, this isn't the same dungeon you've been before."

The 1st voice said in anger, "It's Princess Bubblegum, you bastard."

The sinister voice chuckled, "So what? I don't care what you're called. All we know is that all of you is part of a assignment I've set up for Jinn and Jack, just like to did to others as they known."

The 3rd female voice points out, "Okay first of all, it's Finn and Jake. Get it right. Second of all, there is no way we're gotta be part of your so called project of yours that might annihilate the duo both!"

The calm female voice sighed, "Well that wasn't very nice. Besides, if he and the cute dog loses their challenges, they'll become one of you gals."

The 2nd female voice asked, "What do you mean "become one of us"?"

*Chains and metal are heard in the background*

The sinister voice resumes, "Well your Highnesses, what we turning you into is constantly more valuable and outstanding than you normal selves. With the power of the torturing magic we equipped, we'll consumed you three into complete obstacles and malevolent femme fatales."

The 1st female voice stuttered, "T-t-t-t-t-t-torture?! But, we're just young ladies! We're superior than everyone in our kingdoms!"

The calm voice said in doubt, "Well too bad, sweethearts. The tormenting magic must get started."

The sinister voice said in intimidation again, "Or course. Now hold still. This is going to hurt you more than it hurts us."

The 3rd female voice asked in shock, "Uh, excuse me?"

*Magical sounds and metallic noises are heard. And or course some aquatic sounds as well *

The three girls screamed in horror, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The calm female voice said in delight, "Don't feel all crestfallen, honey-bunches. " Then the voice changed creepily. "It's going to be alright."

The sinister voice laughed with sadism and evil, "Hahaha. Hahahahaha. Hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

*Phonograph ends*

* * *

Back to the trio...

* * *

They can't believe their ears. The can't believe the voices they found familiar is been tortured by the main person whom designed the dungeon. And by the phonograph itself, the person is not alone. Now there are two instructors the trio need to go after. In reminder, they already know that the first voice is Bonnibel, the first suitor they encountered. As for the other two, they knows who's the queen and the vampire in the recording, especially Finn. He hope he and his friends could manage to find them soon. Speaking of soon, the recording did mention about captives in the dungeon, so the trio must bet back on track.

Jake said with a 0_0 face, "Oh my god...! That is like the most creepiest recording I've ever heard. We gotta find those gals and save the captives fast."

Ice King said in agreement, "Yeah! And why does that lady voice sound so calm? Whoever she is, she must a assist to that guy."

Finn said back in shape, "Don't worry, guys. We'll find them sooner or later. Come on! We must get back to business."

After the trio left the phonograph, they entered the second room, which turns out to be a fireplace. The fireplace has a table with chains, cartwheels, and messy materials; plus a note that says this:

*The note*

"The abacination spell was a success! Now that the three maidens are fully complete of their transformations, soon, both the human boy and magic dog won't stand a chance. It's a shame I didn't bring any guards or soldiers with, but then my revenge won't be very satisfying then. No matter. After the fools have save the civilians and passed through my test subjects, there will be a perfect surprise of their success. Hope they destined for adventure while they at it."

When the heroes got closer, they seem to discover a wand placed on the steaming black coal. This brings a cringe into Simon.

"Oh my glob!" Ice King gasped. "They didn't! They used the abacination spell on them!"

Finn asked in realization and enthusiasm, "Abacination spell? So that explains why PB looks exactly like the way she is back in the cellar. And of course the magic see threw at you."

Jake smelled the materials around the room. He gasped in caution and recognizing, "Oh man! I bet this must have happen for the other two! This is not getting good."

Then, the trio left the room. Now, they headed to the third room, which turns out to be a path to the next location point: the library, much to Finn's chagrin. Soon, they went inside.

Finn asked feeling untrustworthy, "So, do we have to read books to find anything in here?"

Jake said, "I guess so. There's gotta be something here."

Then, the trio looked around the library, looking for more notes or clues by going through the books. While doing that, they only things they have found is four slides from the four rooms they visited, a light-show out of nowhere, and lastly a weird slide-in for the slides on a wall. This left the trio to be very confused. Then, in a confusing guess, the human put slides #3 and #4 in the wall, pulled the lever, and a small lantern came out from the slot. On the floor, there is a small cat-like flame inside. The trio in shock recognized this creature. They gasped, "FLAMEBO?!"

The magic dog turned his hand into a hammer and smash the glass.

*Smash!*

This alret the small flame. He yelpeed, "Aaaaaah! Please don't kill me! I'm innocent!" He stops, and realized its just Finn, Jake, and Ice King. "Oh! Its you guys! Thanks for getting me out of the glass."

Ice King said with a smile, "You welcome, little guy."

Jake asked, "Say, Flamebo? Any idea of what happened to you?"

Flamebo got off the lantern and answered, "Nope. Not a single damn thing. Have no idea how I got here."

Finn said in realization, "Chip-champ-chop! Flamebo can't remember anything either."

Jake sighed, "Well that was good news."

Flamebo asked in confusion, "You know, any idea where we are guys? Looks like a library."

Finn explained, "We're inside a quest for finding a way out. And the only "adventuring" we're having now is a project."

Ice King explains too, "And we need to rescue everyone in this weird place."

This cause the flame creature to almost feel a cringe. "Wait. We're test subjects?! I not a good example of a test subject, man!"

Jake said with stern, "Don't worry, dude. There's only three test subjects, and its neither of us."

The fire creature sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness."

Finn got up and said, "Come on, guys. Let's go find the exit. We already got what we need: a rescued captive."

Soon, the quartet had leave the library, to the newly found exit at the end of the room. They went downstairs and found another door. When they went inside, they find themselves inside a room, which is much like a basement, due to having stuffed potatoes, crates, and boxes; But the only difference is that there a bunch of fire rocks everywhere.

Flamebo asked, "So, is this the next room were supposed to go to?"

Finn said, "I guess so. We are following in the right path anyway, due to the notes mentioning this."

Suddenly, when the quartet left the door a little, the candles started to go out and the door behind them, leaving them a bit frightened.

Finn said to the creature, "Flamebo! Get inside my backpack!"

Soon, the cat-like flame creature headed inside the human's backpack, kinda weird that its now flameproof. The heroes snucked into a corner, and heard that eerie echoing sound.

**"OHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Flamebo asked in fright, "What the hell was that?!"

Finn answered, "Another tortured lady, Flamebo. Another tortured woman."

* * *

Okay, that is it for this chapter. Now that Flamebo is kinda "saved", the heroes must get passed the second suitor. Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	5. Flame Princess (Queen) Enconuter

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now that the quartet has ran into another suitor encounter, can they get pass it without getting caught? Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The quartet are now in hiding. They know that the second Suitor is gotta come out of the ruins of the basement. And to the human's dismay, he already knw what type of suitor is gotta come out, due to the lava rocks being everywhere. When the heroes were still hiding, they can hear foot steps coming closers, with moving chains being heard. While that happens, Ice King suddenly started to feel so hot, due to the heat of the basement. Looks like he can't used his ice powers for this one now. Of course, when the sounds are getting closer, the figure immediately came out of the shadows. The figure has the same details like Bonnie, but this time, its all dark gushy orange, red orange, and yellow, giving a hint that the fire person is all washed up, and shows high amounts of anger. Like Bonnie, it's a female, and this pus a familiar cringe into Finn. It's his ex, Flame Princess AKA Flame Queen. This appearance also shocken the rest.

Jake gasped in horror, "Oh my grod! I cant believe they did this to Flame Princess."

Flamebo agreed, "Yeah! Why did they do this to her?!"

Simon suggested with a thought, "Maybe the main man who's responsible for this must have done this to her too. The phonograph upstairs said so."

Flamebo asked in confusion, "How are we gotta pass her? Since I'm a resident in Fire Kingdom, she can detect me anywhere! Better stay inside the backpack as I can."

Finn said with stern, "Guys, be quiet for damn sake! She can hear us from far away."

Hearing the sounds, the fire maiden looks around, looking for what made those noises. She snarled, **"I will find you, Finn! Yes, keeping making those sounds." **She walks away in anger.

Finn sighed in stern, "Great! Now she thinks I'm the one that caused this mess. That person must have done the spell pretty good."

Jake blushed, "Sorry."

Ice King asked while the suitor walks away, "Okay, how are going to pass her and find a civilian like this? She can detect our heat waves. I'm a exception since I' about to sweat like a slave now."

Finn suggested while thinking, "Hmm. Maybe we should figure out a way to distract her while we find an exit and find a prisoner. Since this place is very huge, we can pass her without a problem."

Ice King said with a idea, "I think I know, Finn. While we pass the royal maiden, I can cover you guys while we slowly walk away. Since I'm cold, She won't be able to detect me."

Finn said with a small smile, Good idea, Simon."

Flamebo asked. "How on earth is that going to work? My own heat could have make you feel like a toaster oven or an oven mitt."

Ice King said with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll turn myself into a Ice Shield and cover ourselves. She won't spot a thing from us."

Jake said with worry, "Okay, man. But I have a bad feeling about this.

Finn disagreed, "It's worth a shot, Jake."

Jake sighed, "Okay..."

Soon, the trio have got closer to Ice King and the wizard turn him and the rest into a Ice Shield.

*Zaapppp!*

Surprisingly, this didn't caught the fire maiden's attention. Soon, the quartet has walked slowly into the deeper ends of the basement. Luckily for them, there isn't no boxes or crates for them to run into. While that happens, they seems to find a lighting candle out of nowhere and found a destroyed barrier next to it. In confusion the human came out from the ice shield and grasp the lantern with a confused face.

Finn said, "That's weird. This flame in this lantern look exactly like Flamebo, except this time it's more darker." The human turns around, and see a bunch of rusty crystal armor on the ground. Seems very familiar to the human. After seeing, suddenly the fire stated to grow bigger, which made Finn to drop I and headed back inside the shield. The quartet has watch as the fire flashes to the armor and it formed into a person. After the fire broke out, it turns out to be the damaged Flame King. The accidentally heat has gotten the suitor's attention.

She said while turning around and walking to the sound, **"I have you NOW!"**

Back to the heroes, the fire lord looks up to them and groaned in injury, "H-h-h-help..m-m-me.."

The quartet shouted quietly, "FLAME KING?!"

Ice King puts the shield on open and let the F.K. to go inside. Some heat from him has minorly caused the shield to melt, which gives the crew a warning to hurry up and find the exit.

Flamebo said in worry, "Oh, man, oh man...We better hurry up and fin the damn exit before we get ourselves killed."

Ice King agreed while struggling, "Y-y-yeah. I-I-I- can't h-h-hold on to the heat much longer."

Finn said, "Say, guys. How about we go find a room for the Flame King to heal? We gotta get him to get away from FP's environment."

Jake said with agreement, "I hope so, Finn. This basement is pretty stuff with rocks."

Soon, the quartet has went through the area, looking for a room. Suddenly, they eventually found one. They went inside and sat down. Ice King shut off the Ice Shield for a quick moment before he can reactivate again. Flame King sighed on his back, because of the damages he have.

Jake asked in confusion, "Geez, man. What happened to you?"

The Flame King responded with hesitation, "I..I can't remember w..what happened to me. The only m..emory I've remembered is my trapped inside the lantern. Soon, when I awoke from my slumber, I recently taken damage and...unexpectedly land myself here."

Flamebo said with sorrow, "Oh, your majesty. Are you still okay?"

Flame King said, "No. I am not. Whoever did this to me must have washed my with water."

Finn said in realization, "Wow. So that explains much of the rust on the armor. Hope we get pass from your daughter and get yourself back in shape."

This remark caused the king to get up. He said in shock, "What?! MY daughter's here?! What happened to her?!"

The four heroes together shushed, "Shhh!"

"Quiet, your majesty. You don't want let Flame Princess AKA Queen to hear us. Whatever happened to her is from a horrific spell by a responsible mad-man behind all of this." Flamebo whispered. "Besides, she has the ability to detect our heat, so we must keep cool so she won't be able to catch us."

"Okay. I'll be quiet and power down for now." The Flame King said with a injury look after crouching down and keeping down his heat. The pain he's having is still active a little

"Ice King? Do you still have enough energy for the five our us?" Finn asked the Ice King with a worry face about the shield.

"I'm not sure, Finn. my ice power can't outwhelemed the heat from the Flame King. I'm not very sure how much can the Ice Shield last." Ice King said in exaggeration and caution. "I hop e we can scurry our asses out of here before I'll sweat to death."

"Don't worry, Simon." Finn commented. "We'll be quick as we can."

When the ice shield is activate, the five heroes has gotten back of finding a way. Soon, they discover a locked door, twelve feet away from them.

"Finally!" Flamebo smiled. "We found the way out!"

After the ice shield is turned off, Finn quietly said, "Okay, guys. We got to work together to sneak to the door without making a sound. Jake and Ice King, you guys is gotta helped out Flame King with me, since he only have the capability to crouch without a problem.'

"Got it, Finn." Both Jake and Simon whispered. Then, the three heroes has carried Flame King a little and bring him next to the door. Flamebo pop out from the backpack and look out for the suitor to make sure that he and the rest wasn't followed. Soon, the heroes put down the Flame King and Jake immediately unlocked the door, thanks to his shape-shifting. When the door unlocked, some air came out of it, which triggers a alert. The suitor started to get closer and is seen in Flamebo's sight, frightening him.

"Guys! Guys! She's getting closer!" Flamebo quietly yelped.

Finn quietly said, "Go, go, go! Hurry!"

Soon, the heroes hurried and went inside the door, entering a hallway. It has a bit of several lightning candles on the walls, which made Flame King to boost us his heat by taking it, feeling better. The heat from the basement didn't work too much well for him. He cheered with a smile, "Yes! I am back to normal! Thank you guys for saving me back there, heroes."

"You're welcome, FK." Jake smiled.

Flamebo came out from the backpack and said with smile, "Alright! We passed through Flame Princess. Now we can get out of here."

Ice King said with hesitation, "I hope so. I'm sweating like a slave here right now."

Suddenly, the human started to hear breathing. Jake hear it too. It's coming from behind the door.

Finn asked, "What is that?"

Jake smelled and said, "Seems like Flame Princess is nearby. So glad she didn't detect us here. We gotta check it out, just to make sure."

Flamebo suddenly stop smiling, "Guys. DON'T! She's still in there!"

"We know she's in there, Flamebo," Finn said. "But we gotta make sure she's gone."

Soon, the duo have slowly opened the door and looked around. The human got out of the door and entirely looked around the area. Seem that the suitor is nowhere to be found. This made both dog and human to smile.

"Whew! She's gone. Now let's go!" Jake said while heading back to the door.

"Okay." Finn agreed.

But suddenly, he was pulled into oblivion by an arm. He screamed in horror, "WHAT THE?!"

Jake yelled, "Finn!"

"JAKE!"

Flame King came out from the door and asked, "What happened, dog?"

Jake shouted in fear, "It's Finn. She finally got him!"

Ice King yelled from the hallway, "Hurry, Jake! Go save him! We'll be waiting."

Soon, the magic dog head off to find Finn. Finn on the other hand is having struggling issues again. This is more ridiculous that the Bonnie encounter.

**"I have you now!" **The suitor snarled. **"You thought you get away, didn't you, prince?!"**

Finn said with struggle, "FP, let go of me! I'll hurt if you don't let go!"

**"NEVER! You won't be able to get away from me this time."**

That did it. This made the human to bring out his sword and slash the maiden's hand.

*SLASH!*

This made the suitor to let go. **"AAAAHHH!"**

The human got up and became battle ready. The suitor looked behind her and growled, **"GET OVER HERE! I"LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"**

She soon attacked Finn, but his reflexes are too good for her to hit him. The human used his sword and slashes the suitor a bunch of times.

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

Feeling hurt, the suitor started to burst out a flame sword on her hand.

*FWOOSH!*

Then, both human and suitor both have a sword fight.

*CHING! CHING! CHING! CHING!*

Then, out of the mist, the magic dog arrived, but stops when seeing the fight. "Finn!"

Soon, out of luck, Finn slash the arm of his tortured ex and grasped her arm, swinging her to the ground a bunch of times.

*WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!"

Then, the human start swinging her in a 3go degree angle and threw her into the crates and boxes. "Yah!"

*THREW!*

**"AAAAHHH!"**

*CRASH!*

"I'm sorry, Flame Princess _slash _Queen, but you have leave me no choice!" Finn yelled wielding the sword. "I am not gotta become into like you and Bonnie!"

**"Grrrrr!" **The suitor got up from the attack. She wiped her face and growled, **"This isn't over yet!" **She started to flame on her hands and ran to the human, ready to hurt him, but the human swing her on his sword like a bat and swung her to a wall.

*CRASH!*

"Is that all of you got, FP?!" Finn shouted.

Soon a yellow hand came out and it smash a bunch of rocks on the suitor. It turns out to be Jake's. The human turns and said, "Thanks for the hand, Jake."

"No problem, Finn. Now come on, let's go." Jake said with worry.

Soon, the duo ran to the door, but they turned and see the suitor smash out of the rocks.

*BAM!*

**"GET OVER HERE, FINN! I'm not done with you!" **Soon, she blasted out fro the rocks in a flame-like aura. heading start to the duo. This made them to scream.

"AAAAHHH!"

As quick as a wink, they ran into the door and close it tightly. Ice King went in front of the door and used the remaining ice powers to barricade the door, like the last one. When that happens, it locked out the girl from inside. She shouted in defeat after banging it, **"GAAAAHHHHH! Goddamn it! Don't you worry, you fools. I'LL FIND YOU ONCE, I'LL FIND YOU AGAIN!"**

* * *

Okay, that is it for this chapter. Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	6. The hasty escape (Marceline Encounter)

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now that the heroes have saved the Flame King from the second suitor, they have to into the right location of where is the third and final suitor is. Can they get passed it and find the last captive? Read this chapter to find out!

* * *

That was pretty close one. They finally manage to get pass Flame Princess without harm. Well, except for Finn maybe. The guilty gut from the time he made that letter is still within him somehow but he knows that thinking of that will make it worse for him. So right now, he must stay focused on his quest instead of his ex.

Flame King asked in question, "Prince Finn. How did you and my daughter have settle things?"

Finn answered after wiping his face, "Not good. Let's just say that she was extremely cranky right now."

"She and Finn have a fight. A _actual_ fight," Jake cut in. "She is very hardcore and believe that Finn is responsible for her torturement, even thought its not. Now since your saved FK, we need to get back on track to find a way out of this place and stop the main douche for transforming your little girl into a complete bitch."

This made the Flame King to boasted in anger. "WHAT?! WHO"S THE ONE THAT DONE THIS TO HER?!"

"That's exactly what we're trying to figure out, burst-brain." Ice King said in stern. "If you heard what Finn said, the phonograph upstairs had told that the main person is using her as a tool to track us down, especially Finn."

"So let me guess. Whoever does this to them is making the human responsible for their gruesome appearances, right?" Flame King suggested.

"Yeah" said Flamebo. "Something like that, your majesty."

"So now..." Finn said. "We need to keep ourselves going in order to get closer that maniac and his calm assistant and find a exit out of this dungeon."

Jake asked in confusion, "You know, guys. Any thoughts on what's going to happen when we encounter the third one? We could work together if we can pass her."

Flamebo thinks, "Hmm, let's see. The Ice King is frost, Flame King is heat, and you Jake is magical."

Finn step in agreeing with Flamebo, "Good thinking, Flamebo. Now, since Bonnie and FP both have magical powers thanks to spell they were casted, imagine if the last one is gotta do the same thing, but worst."

This made the fire lord to think. Him, Ice King, and Jake are the only heroes out of the five is capable of defending themselves with powers, minusing Finn and Flamebo. He started to think what they should do for the powerless two. "There's gotta be something around in this dungeon that the human can used to defend himself with."

Then, Flamebo suddenly see an another phonograph on the hallway. He jumped onto the thing and starting spinning the handle. Because of this, the phonograph started to burst out words.

*The Phonograph*

The voice came in and said in a calm tone, "Oh dear me. What's the matter, Finn? You're having a hard time with your ex-girlfriend? How heartbreaking. Don't you worry. There is always another around the corner. As you and your friends go inside this door, there is new girlfriend waiting for you, dying to meet you face to face. I hope you too could have some fun together. Hehehehe. As for your friends, I suggest that they should leave you two alone, just to get to know each other. Good luck."

*The Phonograph ends*

"It's that calm woman voice again." Finn replied in surprise. "And what did she mean, "new girlfriend"?"

Flamebo suggested in caution, "I'm beginning to think that is a foreshadow of the third encounter. We gotta be careful for this one. The last one wasn't that much brutal."

Soon, the five heroes have open the door in front of them and went inside. Until, they ran unexpectedly into water, which made both Flamebo and Flame King jump.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Flame King in horror. "When the hell is there water around here?!"

"Yeah?!" Flamebo agreed in fright. "Keep us away from this huge liquid!"

The sight of the water puts a smile on Simon's face. He giggled in cheer, "This is perfect! Now I can keep myself cold again." He shoved his hands into the water and they turn into ice, nearly freezing the water itself. Finn and Jake watched as the wizard is not getting sweat all over his face. He released his hands from the water and said with a sickening grin, "Ah yes! I'm finally cool! Now I got my normal temperature back!"

Finn pouts at first, "Yeah, but what about Flamebo and Flame King?! They can't get near or close to the water."

"Oh, right. Hehehe." Ice King chuckle with a sweat drop. "My bod." The wizard had open another door and zapped on the water to make a path for the fire elements. Now, the path whenever then walk in will be blocked by ice. Flame King and Flamebo isn't going to have a hard time getting themselves near water.

"Thank you, Ice King." Flame King said in intimidation. "For an ice element, you di da good job of keeping us dry."

"No problem, Flame King." Ice King replied while heading inside the room.

The five heroes have walked into the room they're in, and it seems it totally different from he last rooms. There are many standing giant bars handing for ceiling to ground, different doors open (except one later) around the chamber, an big gate that'll lead to the next room, and fair amounts of water about on the lower leg level. The heroes looked around in both disbelief and shock, wondering how are they gotta passed the third suitor with a problem. Because by the look of it, its going to be hard for them.

Finn puts in anger, "Aw, what?! How are going to get out of here dealing of finding a exit when there's water everywhere?"

"Well, I could change size and let you guys ride on my back, but I know doing might either trigger an alert or probably won't take my size. By the look this chamber, I can't do that." Jake protested in sorrow.

"Well, me and Flame King could fry up the water, but we're gotta get ourselves wet when that happens." Flamebo protested as well.

"Aw, damn it." Finn shunned is stern. "Now how are we gotta passed the third bitch?"

Suddenly, a noise is heard is heard.

**"OHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Flamebo said in fright, "OH SHOOT! We gotta hide! We gotta hide!"

Ice King shouted, "Quick everyone. Hide!"

Soon, the five heroes had snuck into a corner, further away from the door where the sound is heard. The only problem is, is that the fire elements can't stand around close to Ice King very long or they'll drown. When they hid in the corner, they've seen the figure coming out of the door. Just like Bonnie and FP, she has chains and a cartwheel, but there's a difference. She has claws, sharp teeth, messy kinda shorten hair, a torn up red and black sweater and blue pants, and nothing but a big smile. She laugh in high amounts of happiness, **"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hide and seek, hide and seek..."**

This appearance made both Finn and Jake to cringe hard, especially Ice King. They watched as they see a friendly vampire walking away to the next room, looking for them.

"Wait a minute." Flame King said in confusion. "Is that vampire the daughter of Hudson?"

Finn said in shock to the fire lord, "Since when do you recognized Marceline?! You've seen her before?"

"Not really, Finn." The fire king replied. "I've hear that the great vampire king himself in the nightmosphere has a daughter of his own back in the kingdom. Now I know that he actually does. It seems that my little girl isn't the only one who's like this."

Ice King agreed in fright, "You think?! I can't believe Marceline is like this now! We gotta get pass her before we get ourselves killed."

Jake intervenes his head and looked at the suitor inside a room. As quick as a wink, he closed the door behind her which caught her attention, found several barrels on the locked, and barricaded it in place. During that, he found a lever.

**"COME HERE...!"**

He shifts back and said in fright, "Guys, we gotta hurry! I locked the door behind her! There a minute of chance for us to escape!"

Finn shouted, "Hurry, Jake!"

The five heroes scurried tot he gate and Jake used the lever to pull it opened. When it opens, they swiftly went inside the next chamber and pull another lever to close the gate. After that happens, they have heard a sound from the last room they're in.

*BAM!*

Flamebo said after hearing the sound, "OH MY GOD! She's is loose!"

Flame King said joining along, "This is not good! We gotta find the exit quick, or else we're done for."

While looking an exit, they apparently heard two voices in one of the rooms.

"HELLO? ANYONE HERE?! HELP ME PLEASE!"

"PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Finn recognized those voices from anywhere . "What the hell?! ASH AND THE VAMPIRE KING ARE HERE TOO?!"

Ice King said in a quick manner, "They're in one of these rooms somewhere. We got to split up and find them."

Jake agreed swiftly, "Good idea, but we must hurry as we can Marceline could break out of that gate any moment."

*BAM! BAM! BAM!*

Those bamming sounds were coming form the gate. The heroes turned around and saw the gate been bust onto.

Finn screamed in horror, "Everyone, split up. NOW!"

Then, at a quick moment, everyone went into the rooms. Finn to the one where the two captives are, Jake and Ice King in mechanism room where a giant gear is, and Flamebo and Flame King in a storage room. While that happens, Marceline suddenly almost knocked down the gate.

*BAM!* **"I WANT YOU, FINN!"**

* * *

Now with Finn...

* * *

The human ran into the room as fast as he could. While running, he manage to find a door at the end of the room. Soon, he entered the next room, seeing both Ash and Hudson strapped up on a wall, with bags over their heads. Then, the heroic human had taken out his sword and slash the ropes off of their bodies, freeing them.

*RIP! RIP! RIP! RIP!*

"Okay, guys. I got you free." Finn replied in relief as both vampires were free from the straps. "But now, we need to hurry fast."

"Aw, man!" groaned Ash as he got up. "Being strap in this crap was killing me."

"Thank goodness you found us, Finn." Hudson smiled as he got up too. "We were stuck in here for hours."

Finn looked high and low and wonder why didn't both vampires escaped since they can transform. He asked, "Wait a minute. How come you guys didn't go out while you a have change? Did a spell got onto guys or something?"

Ash looks at the human and sighed, "Yeah. Some idiot has locked us up here and cast a spell to strap us without changing ourselves."

Hudson agreed, "Exactly. We have no memories of what apparently happen to us."

"Oh, man. Not you too." Finn realized, but gets back in reality. "But anyway, we need to get out of here quick before Marceline can get to us. She's been tortured."

"MY DAUGTHER IS WHAT?!" Hudson screamed.

"Quiet!" Finn snapped. "Don't let her know she's here."

Soon, as quick as a flash, both the human and vampires have left the room, but stopped right next to the exit and hid, knowing that Marceline might be out of that gate any second now. _I hope the other guys are all alright._

* * *

Now with both Jake and Ice King...

* * *

Both magic dog and wizard have went inside the mechanism room, surrounded by metal pieces, bolts, and gears. They were confused of what they're are now.

Jake said in realization, "Huh? What the?! What kind of a room is this?"

Ice King answered, "Maybe this is some kind of observatory or something."

Jake agreed in confusion, "Yeah. Looks like more of a workshop to me."

Soon while looking around, the dog had saw a weird giant gear laying on a table. He grabbed and observe it a little. "What on Ooo kind of a gear is this?"

"Hmm, it does look pretty big." Ice King said. "Maybe this gear is probably supposed to be placed into something."

"Good point." The dog thought. "Its gotta be placed into something somewhere around here. We have no choice but to find a perfect spot for this thing. I think this is supposed to operate something in the room."

"With Marceline in there?!" Ice King shouted.

Jake sighed in disbelief, "Come on, Simon. You passed through Peebles with ice and survived FP's heat. Don't act like you're a coward right now."

"You're right, Jake. I shouldn't be acting like this. Let's go." Ice King replied. _I prayed I can do this again right now. _

Then, both dog and wizard lefted the room and closed the door behind them. As quick as a wink, Simon covered him and Jake into a stealthy ice shield.

* * *

Now with both Flame King and Flamebo...

* * *

Both Flame King and Flamebo isn't having a good time right now. It seems that they walked into a dead end. They literally cannot stand so much water around them. Luckily for them, they walk their own paths of ice. Looking at the high mass of liquid makes them to immediately felt very frightened.

"Oh my gosh, your majesty." Flamebo said in fear. "Can't believe there is some much damn water."

"I know, little one." Flame King agreed. "But we must stay strong. We must stay focused on our exit than our fear of water elements."

"Right."

The small fire have walked to the door, looking out of for the third suitor.

"Anything?" Flame King asked.

"Nothing, sire."

"When is that human going to sent the vampires free?" The fire lord groaned. "He should have been out by any chance now."

Flamebo protested, "I don't know, your highness. I still have a feeling that Marceline is still in there. Burning her alive is one thing, but if the guys are right, we could get ourselves killed for it."

"Oh, great." The fire lord slammed his face in disbelief.

* * *

Outside the rooms...

* * *

The hate has finally been smashed into pieces. The suitor/vampire walked out of it madly, with a crazed look on her face. Now that the gate is destroyed, she looks around, wondering what door should see take first due to her detection technique. She hissed loudly, **"Come out..! You'll like what I have planned!"**

The heroes in separate rooms have heard that remark. They were a bit frightened of making a single move to alert her, but the problem is they need to get to the exit as fast as they could in order to go. There's gotta be a way to get passed her without getting her attention. Then, Flamebo got an idea. He walked slowly to the door's exit seeing the suitor, and charge up his fire-blast to make a distraction.

In the stealth ice shield, Jake asked to himself, "What is he doing?"

Then, the small creature blast a fireball in another side of the chamber, which caught the suitor's attention.

**"Huh?!"**

She turns around and walks away, heading to the point in where did that sound come from. Now that she's gone, Flamebo ran in the room and started shaking his arms wildly, giving a signal to the others.

They responded, "Huh?"

Flamebo shouted quietly, "Guys! GUYS! Come on! Let's get out of here before she comes back."

"Well that was sorta flawless, I guess. " Flame King said in confusion.

Soon, everyone got out of the rooms and started to get down to business. Ice King blasted the broken gate in a giant barricade while Jake placed the gear to its place in the room where the fire elements were. The gear was place the entire machine on the wall was finally operational.

Finn said in shock, "So wait a minute. That gear was a missing part of a machine? Wow."

Flamebo agreed, "Yeah. Shocking, isn't it?"

Soon, the machinery in the room started to work and it made a switch to appear from a slot. This made the heroes to smile while Finn pulled the lever, triggering another gate. They went inside another chamber in a hurry and closed the gate behind them, which actually sents an alert to Marceline. she realized she's been outsmarted.

**"I've grow tired of being outsmarted and my own flesh..." **The suitor sighed softly.

Now, the heroes were not only happy, but also found the exit. As quick as a wink, Both Finn and Jake pulled the wheel together as fast as they could. When the duo and friends went inside a hallway, the barricade and gate were both destroyed into million of pieces. This made the heroes to stop smiling and turn around. It turns out that Marceline has finally "see" them. She yelled hyperactively as see ran to them, **"FINN! LET ME TASTE YOU!"**

The heroes ultimately screamed together, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ash yelped in fright as he flew off to the door at the end of the hallway, "Holy pineapples!"

Flamebo shouted in fright, "CLOSE THE DOOOORRR!"

As they heard that, Finn, Jake, and Hudson ran to the hallway, while Ice King and Flame King band together to stop Marceline in their path.

"Ready to do this?" Flame King asked.

"You bet your bursting ass I am!" Ice King responded.

Soon, both of them combine their elements into one and blasted the suitor out of their way, causing her to fly in the air backwards. **"GAHHHHH!"**

*CRASH!*

After her crash, Marceline transformed in to a tentacle monster and headed back to the gate where both the kings are.

"HURRY! INTO THE EXIT!" Both Ice King and Flame King yelled together as they closed the gate after seeing her. As fast as they could, the heroes ran to the exit. When Ash immediately open the door leading to the crypt, several tentacle came out of the gate and went passed the kings, Flamebo, Jake, and Hudson, leading to grasp Finn. The human tried to defend himself, but the sword at least couldn't manage to hurt the tentacles, leaving him pulled away.

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNN!" Finn screamed.

The scream made Jake to go after again, but this time with Ice King and Flame King on his side. Finn tries to escaped from the grasps of Marceline, but is having a hard time doing it though He may have got off the first tentacles, but not the other ones. The power trio arrived as soon as possible and an into the tentacles to save Finn. The human finds himself "hanging" on the tentacles and tried to stab it a bunch of times. Seeing this, Jake turns into a giant axe and sliced the tentacles off, hurting Marcie.

*SLICE!*

**"AAAHHHH!"**

"Whoa! Jake!" yelped Finn as he feel into Jake's arms. "Thanks, man."

"No problem, bro." The dog turned to the kings while they blasted Marcie, "Come on guys, let's go! We got what we needed."

The kings stopped firing and ran with Jake to the hallway where the exit is, with Marceline on their tails.

**"COME HERE! I WAAAAAAAANNNNTTT YYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUU!"**

Seeing this, the rest have went inside the crypt alongside with the running heroes and locked the door behind them, locking the suitor in. She changed back in defeat and pouts in anger, **"Ugh! I can't believe this what it feels like!"**

* * *

Okay, that is it for this chapter! Please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


	7. Explaining the Adventure Time Suitors

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Now before I can get back to the story, I'm about to explain the similarities between Finn's three "love interests" and the Suitors form the DLC of Amnesia The Dark Descent. This isn't going to be a problem here, but at least enjoy the explanation though.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum (Bonnie) plays as Alois Racine (Suitor #1)

* * *

Okay, before anyone gets all irritated about this, let me explain the details first. First of all, Bubblegum is (or was) Finn's love interest and the first gal, similar to Alois who is used to be the one of the lovers of Justine. They both have a calm personality, both very nice, and both have a graduate career. But the difference is, Bonnie doesn't gets all lovey dovey over Finn as much as Alois did to Justine. I always imagine what if Bonnie DID have a huge fixation on Finn, and made her in a similar state of Alois. That's explains why she's the first suitor in the Bonnibel Encounter. Making Bubblegum into Alois isn't much of a bad idea to me. It thinks it sounds pretty good and interesting. And for an original idea, the first suitor was either going to be Engagement Ring Princess, Penny, or the Ice King.

* * *

Flame Princess (Queen) plays as Basile Gironx (Suitor #2)

* * *

I think forming these two together in one kinda actually work. Both of them can get angry at times and sometimes have a soft spot. In a similar state of Basile, Flame Princess believes that Finn dumped her on purpose (even though its Jake's fault) in episode Hot to the Touch. For Basile, he actually knows that whatever Justine done to him was evil, like blinding his eyes for such. His anger and being strapped apparently reminds me of the fire element herself getting irritated and locked up in the lantern. If anyone remember about the phonograph in the previous chapters, her screaming is exactly like Basile for instance. Believe me that both fire element and the suitor could have been much better fitting. In fact, the original idea for Basile was the Flame King himself.

* * *

Marceline plays as Malo De Vigny (Suitor #3)

* * *

Okay, these two are almost a perfect match. Both are musicians, both are crazy, and both are has a giant craving for one simple thing. Making a vampire suitor sounds either badass or scary to me, because the combination between the two probably might sound dangerous. For an original idea, the third suitor was going to be the Magic Man, Hudson, or the Ice Queen. But, the only difference between Marcie and Malo is that Marceline isn't a cannibal and only carves anything red. Having her with the suitor cartwheel and chains alongside with Bonnie and FP(Q) will actually make her more menacing or scary.

* * *

Before I'll finish, making Finn as their target just like Justine isn't too much of a good idea, due of him being the main hero and being the "damsel in distress". And for examples of what the suitors and love interests works, here's the quotes. (disclaimer: quotes belongs to the suitors.)

* * *

Princess Bubblegum

**"NO! Stay!" **(_Attack #1)_

**(Angrily) "Don't leave again…" **(_Attack #2)_

**"Hush now. It's alright." **_(Murder)_

**"Is that you, my hero?" **_(__Discover #1)_

**"You came for me!"** _(__Discover #2)_

**"Where did you go? Come back!" **_(Giving up #1)_

**"Please! COME BACK!" **_(Giving up #2)_

**"Is that you I hear?" **_(Idle #1)_

**"Oh, why does this happen?" **_(Idle #2)_

**"Come back!" **_(Idle #3)_

* * *

Flame Princess

**"GET OVER HERE!" **_(__Attack #1)_

**"I'll rip your head off!" **_(__Attack #2) _

**"You thought you get away from me, didn't you, prince?!" **_(Murder)_

**"Ha ha! You won't get away from me this time." **_(__Discover #1)_

**"I have you now!" **_(__Discover #2)_

**"I found you once, I'll find you again." **_(__Giving up #1)_

**"This isn't over yet." **_(Giving up #2)_

**"I will find you, Finn." **_(Idle #1)_

**"I will kill you, you backstabber!"**_( Idle #2)_

**"Yes, keep making those sounds." **_(__Idle #3) _

* * *

Marceline

**"Ha ha ha ha ha! Come here!"** (_Attack #1)_

**"I want you!"** _(__Attack #2)_

**"I thought you were a hero, hero."** (_Murder)_

**"I see you…" **_(__Discover #1)_

**"Bonjour!" **(_Discover #2)_

**(Singing coldly) "Hide and seek, hide and seek…" (**_Giving up #1)_

**"Come out. You'll like what I have planned." **_(Giving up #2)_

**"Finn, let me taste you. "(Laughs) **_(__Idle #1)_

**"I grow tired of eating so much red."** _(__Idle__ #2)_

**"I can't believe this is what it feels like."** _(__Id__le__ #3)_

* * *

Anyway, please leave a message or comment. PEACE!


End file.
